Blue Oak (VanityX)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Blue Oak |jname=オーキド・グリーン |tmname=Green Okido |image=Blue_XY.png |size=150px |caption=Blue in the Aqua vs Magma Saga |age=yes |years=17 |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relativesOak (sister), Professor Oak (grandfather) |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , [[Gym Leader] }} Blue Oak (オーキド・グリーン Green Okido) is a main protagonist of Tales of the White Vast, a seventeen year old born in Pallet Town, the grandson of Professor Oak and the younger brother to Daisy Oak. Having been a Pokémon Trainer since the age of eleven, Blue's a very powerful and experienced trainer that's traveled the world and has competed in many different leagues, although he hasn't succeeded in gaining the rank of Champion in every league, he's still made it very far in the tournaments. He debuts as Hilbert's main rival during the second-half of the Truths & Ideals Saga in Kanto, later becoming a major traveling companion in the Aqua vs Magma Saga where he accompanies Hilbert and May in the Hoenn region as their traveling partner. History Prior to start of series Blue was born on February 27, 1993. He was born the grandson of Professor Oak and the younger brother of Daisy Oak, he was mostly raised by his grandfather for most of his life since his parents were researchers that left to travel the world. Blue started his journey in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, alongside him were his friends Red and Green. He started his journey by chosing Squirtle, mainly because believed having a Water-type Pokémon would give him the advantage of many of the Gym Battles he faced. He challenged the Kanto League and was later defeated by Red and his Charizard in the finals, thus Blue decides to leave Kanto and travel to other regions and become a more powerful trainer. According to Blue himself, he's traveled to a number of different regions, winning a number of battles and capturing many Pokémon, allowing himself to build up lots of experience, they are all currently under the care of his grandfather at his research lab. Truths & Ideals Saga Kanto Blue appears as Hilbert's main rival during the second-half of the Truths & Ideals Saga when Hilbert travels to the Kanto region. He openly teases and mocks Hilbert's trainer skills and questions why he's overly carefree about everything throughout the arc, often reflecting on how he's similar to Red, and gains respect for Hilbert after being defeated by him in Kanto. The two end their rivalry after the Kanto League, with Blue leaving Kanto to put hone his training skills more, agreeing to battle Hilbert someday in the future and promising to defeat him. Aqua vs Magma Saga Hoenn Since his defeat against Hilbert in the Kanto League, Blue has traveled to the Hoenn region, seeking to give its league another attempt, after being defeated years ago. He decides to begin his travels in Littleroot Town and starts completely new; changing his outfit and leaving his entire Kanto Pokémon at Professor Oak's Lab. Sometime before arriving in Littleroot Town, Blue caught a Duskull, which he captured offscreen, making it his first obtained Pokémon in Hoenn. After witnessing Professor Birch getting attacked by a group of Poochyena, Blue used Treecko to protect him. Professor Birch, having witnessed the battle, realized how good Blue was at battling and teaching Treecko, and allowed him to keep it. Before Blue is given the chance to go his separate ways, May suggest they travel together throughout the Hoenn region, which Blue rejects at first believing that he would only be slowed down. While traveling through Hoenn, Blue is shown to have already made bonds and connections with many of the residents in the region, he helps mentor May in finding a purpose in her life, and slowly begins to become friendlier to Hilbert. At first he only traveled with Hilbert and May out of pity, but he slowly started to value them as true friends overtime, even reminding him of his childhood friends, Red and Green. In the Hoenn League, Blue manages to defeat Hilbert and become the champion, though he completely respects him and ends their bitter rivalry forever. Battle Frontier After the ending of the Hoenn League, Blue and his two traveling companions all decide to go their separate ways now that everything is over. Off-screen, Blue decides to return back to Pallet Town and temporarily reunites with his grandfather, leaving a few of his Hoenn Pokémon back with Professor Oak, and decides to depart to the Johto region to challenge its league. Johto Blue arrives in the Johto region where he mostly decides to take the time to improve some of his training skills with the league on the horizon in the upcoming months. While traveling in Azalea Town, Blue meets up with Hilbert and May once again, after learning that Hilbert is trying to challenge the Johto league as well, they decide to travel together again. After the Johto League, Blue loses to Hilbert in the Top 4. After returning back to Kanto, he takes an interest in becoming the new Gym Leader of Viridian City. The Ultra Purification Saga Alola Blue receives an invitation to compete in the Battle Tree tournament in the Alola region on Poni Island. Off-screen, he captures a Turtonator, and later reunites with Hilbert and meets his new friends, Lillie and Molayne for the first time. Pokémon Blue is always displayed being an exceptional trainer known for catching Pokémon that are powerful and would be adequate to his team, when he first started his journey he'd only been focused on Pokémon that would prove themselves to his team and only focused on using them as tools, thanks to the help of Hilbert, he started capturing Pokémon that he believed would be friends instead. On Hand The list of known Pokémon that Blue currently has with him as of his return in Alola. At Viridian City Gym The list of known Pokémon that Blue left at the Viridian City Gym and occupy the building, they're ocassionally used again now that Blue is a Gym Leader. At Professor Oak's Lab The list of known Pokémon that aren't in Blue's possession at the moment, being kept in the care of his grandfather. They're allowed to be called upon at any given moment. Blue claims to own other Pokémon that reside at his grandfather's lab, however they have never been shown or precisely mentioned before. Achievements Pokémon League Blue has followed in the Pokémon Leagues: *Kanto League - Runner-Up *Hoenn League - Champion *Johto League - Top 4 Blue's competed in a number of different Pokémon Leagues, but his exact ranking in all of them is currently unknown. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Canon Characters Category:Pages by Master Vanitas XII